YuGiOh: Legacy of Ben
by darkmagician1
Summary: An mysterious being captures Yami from Ancient Egypt, triggering the start of an great adventure!
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of Ben  
  
Prologue  
  
"Horus, you won't get away with this!" Yami cried.  
  
"Too late," a young man wearing a black cloak said, "without the Millennium Items or the God Cards, no one will stop me from ruling the world!"  
  
Horus turned and walked toward the chapel of his underground hideout.  
  
"Soon, I will get the last sacrifice, also my last step to universal domination! Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Mysterious, huh? Till next time!  
  
Let the Duels Begin! 


	2. Ep1 Duel for the Californian Crown

Yu-Gi-Oh: Legacy of Ben  
  
Episode 1: Duel for the Californian Crown  
  
Ben grinned. There he was, dueling for the title of Californian Champion. His opponent, Brian, also his best friend, was about to make his move. (Ben LP 1400/ Brian LP 500)  
  
"I set a card on the field, and tribute my Battle Ox and Armored Ninja, his flip effect destroying your Prohibition," said Brian, "and summon the card you prohibited, Serpent Night Dragon!" A snake-like dragon appeared on the field, making a hissing noise.  
  
"It will attack your Mad Sword Beast!" he yelled, "Blast of the Wicked Knight!"  
  
"Sorry," Ben simply said, "Waboku!"  
  
"Darn!" said Brian, "I end my turn."  
  
"First," Ben said, "I turn my MSB to defense, and set another monster face-down. I end my turn."  
  
"Then I shall play Maha Vailo on attack!" said Brian, "then equip it with Malovolent Nuzzler, putting its attack up by 700 (ATTK 2250), plus its effect puts it up another 500 ATTK!" (2750 ATTK)  
  
"Attack!" said Brian, but Ben flipped up another card.  
  
"I activate Waboku, my second one!"  
  
"Again!" screeched Brian, "but your traps won't hide you for long!"  
  
"He's right," thought Ben, "that was my last Waboku. It all depends on my next draw." He drew a card.  
  
"Just what I need!" thought Ben, "this match is over, Brian! First, I use Fissure!" A giant hand came up and dragged the SND to the dark depths.  
  
"No! But you still can't defeat my Maha Vailo!" said Brian.  
  
"Not if I do this! Harpie's Feather Duster! It destroys all your magic and traps!" said Ben triumphantly as a Brian's cards were swept and destroyed, "and next, I use Monster Reborn, to revive the Crab Turtle I ritual summoned earlier!" A hideous creature was suddenly on the field.  
  
"Attack the Maha Vailo!" the gigantic crab destroyed the female magician just as Brian flipped up his set card.  
  
"Just Desserts!" yelled Brian as both of the duelist's LP went to zero.  
  
......................................  
  
"It.it seems that both duelists have lost!" said the commentator, "therefore, according to the rules, both duelist will be co-champs of this tournament!"  
  
Both duelists, being the friends they were, shook hands warmly, and gave each other their well-deserved praise.  
  
.......................................  
  
"Hey," said Brian as both boys went up to the stands, "what's that book you've got there?"  
  
"Oh, I found this book at the city dump," said Ben, "you wouldn't believe it, it has says something like Duel Monsters were first played in Ancient Egypt, except with real sorcery, and some mumbo-jumbo things called Millennium Items, that helped keep the dark power that supported 'The Shadow Games' as they called it."  
  
"Jeez," said Brian, "there are some kooky writers these days. Can I read it?"  
  
"Sure!" said Ben, handing the dusty book over.  
  
Brian read the book as Ben listened to the announcer.  
  
"Next, after the tournament will be a duel between the famous Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The people in the stands cheered as both duelists walked into the arena. Down the row, Ben could see Yugi's closest friends, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor, cheering like crazy. Ben's cousin had ran into them once, and told him that they were really nice. Ben leaned back into his seat.  
  
"Ho boy, can't wait to see the Blue Eyes!" said Brian, looking up from the book.  
  
"Finished with the book already, Brian?" said Ben, "it's pretty short, considering they discuss so many things.  
  
"Yup," said Brian. .......................................  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure jumped from the ceiling. The crowd gasped as a man landed cleanly on his feet, despite the drop from the ceiling, which was many meters high.  
  
"I have been waiting to meet you, Yugi," said the man.  
....................................  
  
Next time: Yugi goes face-to-face with the mysterious man in an duel. Yugi soon finds out that there is much more than a loss on the line!  
Episode 2: The Man in the Black Cloak 


End file.
